Ah, High School Otherwise known as Hell
by Itowataame
Summary: Welcome to the Boarding Academy of St. Reshir. Otherwise known as highschool. Gijinkas, battling, awkward romance, dancing, cookie, and more!...Did I mention the cookies? OCs are welcomed.
1. OC Letters

Dear _ _ ,

It has come to our attention some information in the student application form has not been filled out. Please refill it out, and send it back to us, thank you.

Name:__

Nickname:_

Gender:_

Year:_

Age:_

Pokemon:_

Appearance:_

Personality:_

Fears:_

History:_

Classes:

1._

2._

3._

4._

5._

6._

Electives:

1._

2._

3._

4._

Sincerely,

The Board of Scholars.

* * *

><p>The Form for students:<p>

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname: (Self Explanatory)

Gender: (Self Explanatory)

Year: (Freshman, Junior, Sophomore, or Senior)

Age: (14-19)

Pokemon: (This is a Gijinka fic. NOT A TRAINER. So, here is how this part goes, you can be either basic or secondary evolution if the Pokemon you pick has 3 evos. If it has two, you can be either one. So, say if I liked the Pokemon Eevee, I'd be either that or one of its Evos. Now If I chose the Shinx family, I'd be either Shinx or Luxio. Get it?)

Appearance: (

Eyes

Hair

Height

Weight

Body Build

Outfit-Shirt/dress/shoes/skirts/pants/socks ect.

Accessories)

Personality: (

Reactions:

To People they like:

Friends:

Crush:

Falls in Love:

(Relationship)Love:

Indifferent:

Annoyed:

Hate:

Fear:

In General: )

Fears: (Claustrophobic, Fire, Dark ect.)

History: (family background:

Reason why they have that Fear:

Love interest: )

Classes: (the Courses you chose for your OC)

1.(Must be one history Course)

2.(Must be a second History Course)

3.(Must be one Science Course)

4.(Must be a second Science Course)

5.(Must be one Math Course)

6.(Must be a second Math Course)

Electives:

1.(Required to Choose one)

2.(Required to Choose one)

3.(Optional)

4.(Optional)

Bleh. To much to write. *sighs* Might as well write mine down.

Name: Kelsey Vineso

Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Year: Freshman

Age: 14

Pokemon: Petilil

Appearance:

Eyes-Dark Blue, with little flecks of purple.

Hair-Usually kept in a pair of messy, and curly pigtails. Its light brown, that when down falls to just above her stomach. She often bemoans the fact that they get curly so easily, and can never quite tame them.

Height-5'3. She avidly wishes for her to evolve, so she can finally get taller already!

Weight-132-4 lb.

Body Build-Skinny, just developing curves, has a little bit of pudge on her belly and cheeks, and has a B-34 cup chest.

Outfit-She usually wears a light green vest that has white and blue flower logo on it, with a white long-sleeved undershirt. She wears a light blue mini-skirt, with white leggings and yellow tennis shoes. Her nails are painted a dark green color.

Accessories-She likes to collect scarves, and can be seen wearing them most of the year. Also, she's fond of putting flowers in her hair as well.

Personality:

Reactions:

To People they like: Generally on good speaking terms. Will sometimes playfully tease them. Doesn't mind hanging out them. Can get annoyed quicker with them though.

Friends: Open, trusting and loyal to them. Will speak of them fondly. Becomes angry if someone hurt them, angry enough to punch them in the nose. Becomes distraught, and hurt when one betrays her. Takes longer to make mad, but becomes steamed during a fight with one.

Crush: Blushes slightly, becomes more clumsier. Will become more quiet, a little shy when they're around.

Falls in Love: Full out tomato color. Is a dangerous hazard to ones health. Daydreams often about them. Speaks with a stutter. Will deny any feelings/attraction. Soaks up attention from them. Cries when they reject her.

(Relationship)Love: Happier than a Mr. Mime. Will smiles more, and be more open. Still a little hesitant on romantic things, and becomes embarrassed easily.

Indifferent: Does not bother with them. Speaks formally to them.

Annoyed: Becomes exasperated faster with them. Will speak with a sharper tone.

Hate: Can growl in anger at them, eyes turn a bit more darker. She trembles from frustration. Urge to fight very strong.

Fear: Runs. Runs as far as possible then finds a small location to hide at. Whimpers and trembles when unable to run, tears start to well up.

In General: Appears as a witty(sarcastic) girl. Believes more in fighting for herself then waiting for some 'prince'. Confident, exasperated, but means well type.

Fears: Being Alone, and Fire.

History:

Family background: Her family comes from a 'noble' line. Making most of her family snooty, greedy, and snobby. Cue eye roll. She considers herself the only sane one there. Once when she was younger, a fire broke out while the rest of her family had gone out to get a doctor for her. She had been sick at time, and nearly died from the fumes had a local water pokemon noticed the fire and rescued her out.

Reason why they have that Fear: *points up* Read the background.

Love interest: Meh, none yet. Mostly crushes probably.

List is right below this as you can see. Sorry you have to fill out such a long thing. -_- I wanted to be accurate and descriptive though.

*shrugs* Onto other notes: How many OC will be chosen? 16 not including mine. 4 for each year people!

How many can I submit? I'm impressed you wanna fill out that form again. Alright, hmmmm. 2.

How can I guarantee mine will get picked? You can't. But if your descriptive, like really descriptive you've just improved your chances.

I hope that's all.

**List of School Classes:**

HISTORY: world history, government, economics, criminal justice, sociology, psychology.

MATH: pre-algebra, algebra I, geometry, algebra II, and trigonometry, precalculus, calculus, statistics, and discrete math.

SCIENCE: Biology, chemistry, and physics, geology, anatomy, astronomy, health science, environmental science, and forensic science

**Electives:**

Visual arts:drawing, sculpture, painting, photography, film studies, and art history)

Performing arts:choir, drama, band, orchestra, dance, guitar

Vocational education:woodworking, metalworking, computer-aided drafting, automobile repair, agriculture, cosmetology, FFA.

Computer science/information technology/media technologies:word processing, programming, graphic design, computer club, Web design and web programming, video game design, music production, film production.

Journalism/publishing:school newspaper, yearbook, television production

Foreign languages: French, German, Italian, and Spanish are common; Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Greek, Latin, Korean, Dutch.

Business Education: Accounting, Data Processing, Entrepreneurship, Finance, General Business, Information and Communication Technology, Management, Marketing, and Secretarial.

Family and consumer science/health: nutrition, nursing, culinary, child development.


	2. First DayFreshmen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, oh the yaoi and hilarity that would ensue.

* * *

><p>"So this is the town of Covington? Nice place." A small Petilil girl, with messy, long light brown pigtails and three leaves on her head commented as she stepped out of a train station.<p>

She had studied for weeks, made dozens of paper stars, and hoped for this. The Academy of Perciavel was picky about its student and you had to pass a special exam to get in. But she did it. She passed! Finally losing what control she had, the girl let out a whoop and spinned around.

"Yay! I did it! I did it!" She squealed much like a little kid before blushing once she realized other people were looking at her weirdly. "Okay Kelsey, get a hold of yourself! Its great you passed, but you'll never make any friends if you act like a Skitty! First things first! Gotta find the School's apartments."

Kelsey nodded to herself, before fumbling with the light blue suitcase she was pulling along with her pink backpack.

"Okay my map should be here…Uh, no. I guess there?…No…No…No! Bwah! Its not in my backpack or my suitcase. I don't want to have to admit in my letter to home I couldn't even find the apartments or that I lost the map….." She complained, frustrated she couldn't locate the map that had been sent to her when she got the acceptance letter.

Great, just when she thought she'd have a nice first day away from her snobby family it turns out like this. She sighed miserably, maybe she'd just find a cab or something…

"Ah hello. Do you need help Miss?" A polite, and kind voice spoke behind her.

Kelsey turned her head behind her and looked up. A girl a little bit taller than her and long black hair in ponytail and just one dark brown eye since the right one was covered by bangs with one red streak was looking at her in somewhat concern. She must have over heard me, Kelsey thought embarrassed a little before standing up and brushing some dirt of her light blue skirt.

"Yeah…Look, do you know the way to Perciavel Apartments?" She asked the girl, who she thought was a Vulpix due to the red ears and 6 tails behind her.

"The apartments? My cousin Kyu goes to the Academy and was about to take me there. Come on, I'm sure he'll be alright if you come with us. I'm Liliana Lee by the way, but you can call be Lili." Lili introduced herself, holding out a hand.

"Name's Kelsey Vineso! You can call me what you like though Lili. And no offense, but the name Lili for a _fire_ type?" Kelsey asked, grinning while they shook hands before putting her backpack back on and grabbed her suitcase while they walked to where Lili's cousin waited.

"I wondered the same thing myself. I think they just liked how pretty it sounds or something." She said with a wryly grin while playing with an Pokepod she was holding.

"Probably right. Parents are strange like that." Kelsey grimaced before looking curious at the weird words on the girl's dark blue shirt. "Not to be blunt, but what the heck does that mean?"

"I get that a lot." Lili rolled her eyes before continuing. "Its Korean for My Story. I like listening to music, and Korean music is one of my favorite. Ah, there's my cousin! He's a year older than me, I'm 14 you?"

Kelsey paused for a moment, walking quickly to catch up with the faster girl. "I'm 14 to! Your cousin's an Absol?"

Indeed the 15 year old boy waiting next to a park bench had that black scythe like tail like most Absol and black hair with red and white tips. Wonder if it's a family thing to not show one eyes? She thought amused at the fact his bangs covered his entire left eye.

"Yep! My dad's an Absol and so is the rest of his family, my Mom is a Ninetails. Hey Kyu!" Lili called to him, waving an arm to catch his attention.

The boy looked up from his own Pokepod and raised his eyebrow at the sight of Kelsey.

"…Whose the Petilil?" He asked quietly, red eyes staring in question at his cousin.

"A girl a met a few moments ago, she lost her map so I said she could come with us! That's okay right cousin?" Lili stated rather than really ask as if she knew the answer would be okay.

"….Fine." He muttered, standing up and pulling his white hoodie up. "Come on s'not that far….."

"A guy of few words I suppose?" Kelsey turned her head to Lili.

"Got that right! But he's really cool when you get to know him. Come on, Kyu told me the apartments are right next to a little shopping center and I want to settle in, then get some new CDs!" Lili replied excitedly while following her cousin.

Giggling a little Kelsey followed the two and watched curiously as they interacted. Admittedly she was a little jealous of their interactions, her family was never one for closeness or playing with each other. Money, making money, and having the best money could afford was their motto. Well, she away now and could live the next four years away from them! And Lili was nice, cheerful like you'd expect a fire type, personally Kelsey thought they were already becoming friends.

It seemed their walk ended to quickly and they were standing in front of black metal gate surrounding the apartments.

"Woah…This place is HUGE!" Kelsey choked in surprise, craning her head upwards to get a better view.

"Lucky! You got to spend all of last year here!" Lili complained, hitting Kyu's shoulder playfully, he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah…..Just go inside and ask for your keys to your rooms. Remember to say that your both Freshman…." With that final piece advice, Kyu walked back the way they came.

"Guess there's something else he wants to do…." Lili trailed off watching for a moment before her tails wagged as she grinned suddenly. "Four years. High school life here! No parents, none of their rules. Just us! This'll be the time of our lives, can't you tell?"

"Yep! The best times ever." Kelsey laughed, and together they both walked past the gate and inside the big, old fashioned like building.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my room is 474." Kelsey informed Lili dark blue eys looking at the key that had been given to her.<p>

"Mine's room 204. Aw, no fair! We're two floors away from each other." She grumbled, looking annoyed.

Kelsey felt herself smile a little at that. Maybe she wasn't the only one thinking they were becoming friends.

"Ah…excuse me." A soft voice muttered, changing the two girls attention to a tall girl with long spiky black hair with red tips and Zoroark ears. "A-Anyone one of you two on the second floor? My room is 202 and I thought it might be nice to um….well try to make new friends."

"I'm on the fourth floor! But my friend here is on the second! I'm Kelsey Vineso." She introduced herself happily, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Liliana Lee! Please just call me Lili though." Lili said cheerfully.

"Ah, I-I'm Akuda Yamiki. You may call me Aku though." Aku said quietly, flashing a small smile at both of them before shaking Kelsey's hand.

"…Why is everyone taller than me? Stupid Petilil. Why couldn't I have been born a Sewaddle?" Kelsey complained, realizing she was the shortest one of the trio.

"Your family has a Leavanny line it?" Lili raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. My mom's the only Liligant though, and I'm the only Petilil in the family. Listen, I'm going to head up to my room and put my stuff up. Meet you two at the gate entrance?" Kelsey offered, grinning when the other two nodded.

She hummed under her breath while waiting for the elevator to stop, her mind wandering. This town really was nice, the apartments were huge no doubt the school would be impressive as well. Well, as long as they had a good garden and great food she'd be happy as a Shellder. She jumped after hearing a ding before sweat dropping once she realized it was just the elevator stopping.

"Wah, idiot…" She muttered playfully under her breath, lightly bonking her head.

Shaking her head she stepped out with her suitcase and her backpack over her shoulder.

"468...470...473 so…474!" Triumphantly she dug through her bag for the key and unlocked the door. "Wow, seriously. How can they afford this?"

It was spacious enough for a person to live on their own but invite friends over, there was a small kitchen area, a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom and an extra room that was just empty. Maybe for extra stuff? Kelsey shrugged before walking into the bedroom and throwing her suitcase on her bed. Taking her backpack off and setting it down on the floor she grinned.

"Awsome, just awesome!" She cried, pumping a fist in the air before blushing when a few leaves fell out. "Gah, why does that always happen? I'm not even trying to use any moves! Anyways, I told those two I'd see them in a few minutes…" She swung her legs and hopped of the comfortable bed and walked out of the apartment making sure to lock it.

"Ah! Over here!" Kelsey waved to Aku and Lili who had just come out of the building.

"I really want those new CDs, think they'll have a music shop? Well they better. And those apartments are amazing! Super cool." Lili chattered cheerfully as they walked over to the nearby shopping center Lili had first informed Kelsey.

"Hm, I-I kinda want to get some art supplies. Can we stop by an Art store?" Aku asked hesitantly, ears twitching.

"That sounds fine! I need some paint so I'll have to stop by one as well, oh and flower seeds." Kelsey nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey is it true grass type can make flowers bloom by just touching them? That'd be pretty cool, cept I'd probably burn them by accident." Lili said, red tails wagging.

"Nah, that's just a stereotype. Though it is easier for us to garden…Is it true fire types always feel really hot?" She replied, looking curious.

"I dunno. Never really checked. Touch my arm if you want!" Lili offered to both of them, stretching out her left arm.

Kelsey and Aku both touched the arm and Kelsey let out a yelp and bulled her hand back.

"Yeowch! You're super hot." She complained, wincing as she blew on her fingers.

"That's weird, she feels normal to me." Aku blinked, looking at her own hand.

"Type differences, must be it." Kelsey frowned before giving a small smile. "I'm fine now, come on I see the shops right ahead. I challenge both of you to a race!"

With that declaration she scrambled ahead, running as fast as she could.

"Nice try but I'm a Vulpix! We're one of the fastest Pokemon!" Lili smirked, before easily running after her and catching up quickly.

"B-Both of you are wrong. I'm a Zoroark, which means…" Aku gave a tiny devilish smile before her body seemed to shift.

Now with a big and fluffy Arcanine tail and ears, Aku easily passed them both and stopped in front of a small bakery shop. Lili and Kelsey both stopped running and gaped at her.

"I heard that Zoroark can transform but I thought that was just a story." Lili muttered, impressed.

"I-It's true. We can transform and make illusions." Aku nodded before looking around. "Ah, an art supplies store right over there and music store over there. Kelsey and I can go over there and see you in the music store."

They agreed to the plan and split up again, the next few hours spent browsing and chatting while looking threw different stores besides those two. Kelsey and Aku learned Lili was there on Scholarship due to her good grades. Aku and Lili learned Kelsey came from a rich family and had to study hard since she was a more average student. Lili and Kelsey found out Aku lived alone with her Dad and had studied hard like Kelsey to get in.

"Man, tomorrow is orientation. Which means having to meet teachers, and other freshmen….Hopefully unlike my old school they won't give out homework on the first day." Lili huffed as they finished looking around and headed back to the apartments.

"They actually did that? Wow…that must have been horrible." Kelsey snorted, glad her old school had been lax on that.

"It was. Took me two hours to finish." she replied, before stopping. "See you two tomorrow?"

"Yeppy!" Kelsey nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Aku answered.

"Good, come on Aku! Night Kelsey!" Lili waved bye as they went to their own rooms.

Kelsey waved back before stepping on the elevator.

"Today really was fun…" She yawned widely before stepping off when the elevator stopped. "Tomorrow should be fun…hopefully. At least I'll be able to finally see the school….And hopefully Lili and Aku will know where the school is."

I really AM bad with directions, Kelsey thought with a sweat drop unlocking her room and stepping in. Should she warn the two that after becoming close friends, they'll have to deal with her the rest of their time here?

….Nah, they were still only becoming friends. She'd at least warn them of her sarcasm though. But first sleep!

* * *

><p><strong>End first day. Introduced lets see, 1, 2, 3 OCs! And many more to come. Now excuse me while I write day 1 for the higher years...<strong>


End file.
